


ARTWORK: Natima Lang & Quark Graphics

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/M, Graphics, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Graphics by request for Natima Lang and Quark from Deep Space Nine.





	ARTWORK: Natima Lang & Quark Graphics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeslieness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeslieness/gifts).



> Done for Blythe for her bid on my work for fandomlovespuertorico on Dreamwidth.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/24545945808/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/37702558574/in/album-72157687359680012/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/38361145686/in/album-72157687359680012/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/38361178046/in/album-72157687359680012/)


End file.
